


河广

by sissikahn



Series: 列王传 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 帝王受, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 年下独立短篇归于《列王传》系列





	河广

河广

 

元敬觉得有些乏了。

可身体不听他的使唤，一个劲儿地往赤裸烫热的男人怀里钻，捧着那人的下巴迫不及待地咬着，找到唇瓣，带着膜拜神明般的虔诚纠缠上去，得到的是炽烈而霸道的回应，好像也跟他一样想将对方揉到自己的身体里去。

元敬敌不过这个男人，元敬更敌不过自己；抗着疲倦，下身陡然醒来，一寸一寸地紧贴上对面的男人，不一会儿就渗出晶莹的体液，粘在两人的肌肤之上。

再困，再乏，也都没有用了。

“……启丹，快一些……”感觉到那一双手在腰间游移了许久都不愿有别的动作，元敬受不了这种戏弄，只能出声，带着点愠怒的口吻，甚是威严。可惜那语尾软了下去，像是被那一阵阵热情熔化了去，在床榻上，元敬终究撑不起殿堂之上的威严。

王命不可违，贺启丹的手从他腰上滑下，揉在臀上，也不停留，就顺着缝隙触到已经张开自己大口呼吸的穴口，来回摩挲。

元敬反而喜欢他直接一点，被这么一抚摸，元敬只能挺动着腰想要缓解身前身后连成一片的寂寞。看来贺启丹也看出他乏困，并不折腾，从枕边玉匣里挖出油膏，将那处贪婪地呼喊着的地方撑了开来。可元敬还是觉得气息短促，耐不住，泄愤一般就势在贺启丹肩头咬了一口，算是表达自己的不满。

虽然贺启丹平日里不是个言听计从的主儿，但此时他与元敬想在一处，自然不会逆元敬意思——元敬就觉得腰臀被抬得高些，没来得及稳住，就被滚烫的东西占领了后庭，堵得连声音都发不出来。

贺启丹的肉刃，或许比他身为近侍队长的剑术还要厉害些。元敬就觉得那东西转着角度探进去，没停稳便抽动起来，手臂软了三分，只能抓住眼前的肩膀——用不了多久，他自己也会扭动腰身，要将那东西纳到最里面，要锁着永远不许它出来似的。

但它的主人似乎不愿更加深入，抽送了几下就缓了下来，研磨着无关痛痒的地方，就算元敬邀它，也不乐意。“启丹，你……”元敬受不起折腾，眯着眼睛看上面的男人，犹豫着下令，说的都是令人羞耻的话语，“……你再进去些！”

贺启丹从不违抗床笫间的命令，进去了些，可是移得太少，并没有让元敬觉得爽快，反倒更难受了。

元敬瞪他，他却说：“臣见皇上累了，自然悠着点。”

……你这哪叫“悠着点”？分明是教我更累！元敬知道是贺启丹的脾气上来，但不知道如何说服带着脾气的贺启丹，只能自己奋力向那边凑。可贺启丹不愿，元敬靠过来一寸，他就退了一寸，一点一点，拉拉扯扯，让元敬里面磨得更是焦躁，就差没急了一口绞下它来。

这贺启丹，今天是怎么回事？！元敬急得面颊赤红，红得滴得出血来；贺启丹俯身看着，贴上去舔在那最红最艳的地方，喃喃着：“……一次……再说一次……”

“……什么？”

“皇上想要如何，罪臣没听清，斗胆请皇上再说一次。”元敬看不见此刻贺启丹表情，这个逆臣何时在他的寝殿上如此放肆过？

“……”心中全是不平，可以眼下情状，元敬不能再硬撑下去，只能豁出去开口道，“……贺启丹，朕命你再进去一些……这回听清了？”

“听清了，”贺启丹平日里不能多话，如今听着那声音，元敬就觉比谁的都悦耳动听，只是那内容，都可恶了些，“只是恕臣愚笨，尚不明皇上这个‘进去’所指何处。”

你！这已经是极限了，元敬不再放任贺启丹，扳过他的脸来，咬上那也已烧得红润的嘴唇。

贺启丹明白元敬的姿态元敬的底线，不再戏耍，含着元敬下唇挺起腰，直冲到底，如愿听见元敬封在口中的咿唔响声。

不用多久，元敬就被猛烈的攻势淹没，挂在贺启丹身上随着他的动作呻吟起来，胡乱地汲取来自另一个男人温暖。

他也只能用这种方法守住这方寸之间。贺启丹是他元敬的近身侍卫，位居队长要职，天下之主，能给他的也只有这么个位置，或者是这破败的所谓“万金之躯”。

他知道贺启丹心中有另一人物，虽然贺启丹能忍，但总能让人看得出蛛丝马迹；元敬做过的，就是不管三七二十一将贺启丹从那人手里夺了过来，用一个贺启丹并不稀罕的头衔，将他锁在宫中。

贺启丹在离他最近的地方，每日看着，或是每日缠绵，却像是在离他最远的地方一样。他们中间隔着的，或许就跟京城北面那条图云河一样狭窄的细流，虽然狭窄易渡，但就是因为这么一条窄窄的小河，没多少京里人愿意渡过它去领略齐纳穆汗草原的茵茵美景。

元敬不知道自己究竟是图云河这边的人还是那边的人，他只知道，无论自己待在哪一边，贺启丹都会逃到另一边去，纵使那中间是抬脚即过的小河。

 

“皇上，福齐王爷来了。”身边的内侍报上一句，元敬刚抬起头来，那边的翩翩少年郎便进来了。

宫里人都知道，这个福齐王元荀，是皇上宗族里最宠爱的一个；但正是这个元荀，身份上特殊了点，宫里人也都不敢招惹。当今圣上元敬继承的，是自己兄长的皇位，这位兄长并不是没有子嗣，元荀就是，但先皇没有传位于年幼的皇子而是给了皇弟——这其中的缘故，宫里宫外多有议论，可没人敢给出个定论。

更何况，先皇崩卒之事，多少有些蹊跷。但元荀不理会那些议论，自小与元敬关系密切，亲如父子。

元敬登基十余载，未诞下一位皇子；朝中都当他终究要将皇位交给元荀，先皇的事情，封福齐王的事情，朝臣觉得有什么不妥，也都按了下来，静观元敬动作。

元荀年纪已近双十，也不该算是少年，但眉目间神色仍旧一派天真，个头也不高大，还似少年模样。元敬见他进来，便招呼他来自己身边。

“陛下……”“上回怎么说的？若没外人，荀儿你想唤我什么都行。又忘了？”元敬这么一说，元荀爽朗一笑，赶紧改口：“皇叔，你可知道荀儿今日有什么事情？”

元敬喜欢元荀如幼童般那一句“皇叔”，若要别人听了肯定觉得光这一声称呼就乱了朝纲，但元敬并不在乎。元荀是他最挂心的侄子，无论先皇去世以前，还是以后。

“让我想想……可是与荀儿的生辰有关？”

“皇叔真是把荀儿搁在心上！”元荀笑得眯起眼睛，跟小时候一个模样，“再过九日，荀儿二十岁生辰，府上宴席备了许多新奇的玩意儿，等着皇叔去看看呢！”

真是快啊，一晃元荀都二十了。元敬看着那个抓住他衣袖像是在撒娇的元荀，醺然里酿出一些清醒。

将贺启丹从元荀身边拉开，充入近侍之中，也已过了六年时间。

贺启丹长元荀三岁，据他自己说，从元荀五岁、先皇驾崩之后，他就跟在元荀身边了。元敬第一次见但贺启丹，是刚封了元荀福齐王，去为他新造的王府转转，就见贺启丹陪着元荀练剑。那时贺启丹十六岁，一副少年英豪的模样，眉眼身形元敬看了，都觉得不像中原人物——后来听说他母亲是来自西域番族，这让他浑身带着骁勇气质，可眉眼里又有了妩媚之色。那时元荀叫贺启丹，一口一个贺大哥，亲热得很；元敬与贺启丹不过初识，可元荀那种甜软的声音听在他耳朵里，竟头一次有了刺耳的感觉。

元敬至今没有子嗣，那些在宫中打扮得花枝招展的妃嫔们不过摆设，真有些实用的，还是那些进进出出的男子，以及常驻宫中的侍卫。元敬贵为天子，但自己也知道，若用世俗的眼光看来，这与天齐福的身子脏污得很；他侍奉别人，还是别人侍奉他，这都是些增添趣味的花头，元敬要的，不过是被人紧紧拥着狠狠填满身后那污秽之地，一遍遍地尝着女人才有的滋味，心中才不致迷惑。自从在福齐王府看见贺启丹，元敬碍于元荀对“贺大哥”的依赖，足足等了一年才开口向元荀要人。元荀虽然不舍，但一想到是让最信任的大哥给最疼爱自己的皇叔效力，也就答应了。等贺启丹入了宫，元敬没再等下去，才第二次轮到贺启丹随侍，就将这个面带正气的少年逼到了御榻之上。

元敬没有看错，对着贺启丹搬出元荀，略一威胁，无论他说什么，贺启丹都会从他。到如今六年已过，元荀从没察觉出他们之间的事情，但贺启丹浸淫在皇宫糜烂的风气中跟元敬在床铺上滚久了，倒像变了一个人似的，面上那些正气还是有的，但元敬怎么看都觉得只是皮囊而已——白日里凛然巡视宫闱的贺启丹到了晚上，那些房里的把戏玩得比元敬还熟稔。

可元敬就是扔不下他。就算元荀无数次暗示想要贺大哥回去，就算自己无数次觉得贺启丹心里装着元荀留在宫里不好，也扔不下他。

“荀儿二十岁生辰，我自然要去！”元敬一口应下，他不知自己是不是因为夺了幼年亡父的元荀的“贺大哥”过来，心中对元荀有所愧疚，一有机会就尽量陪着元荀，像要弥补贺启丹的位置。

元荀一听，满脸欣喜：“皇叔，那你别忘了带着贺大哥一起去！从前他种下的桃树到了今年花开得特别好，荀儿想让他看看！”

又是贺大哥……元敬听着，随口应下了，就看元荀说与当上御史的朋友约好，不能在宫里久留，翩翩然又要出去了。元荀对贺启丹的心思，应该还算单纯，只是元敬觉得，这般的单纯反而不好，单纯得如果贺启丹迈出一步，就会变质一般。

元敬坐在皇帝这个位置上，担心的事情多了去，可这床榻上的事情，这随在身后的近侍队长都需要担心一番，那可真是没有停歇的时候。

“对了，皇叔。”元荀想起什么，又折回来，“皇叔还记得先皇说等荀儿二十岁时要给荀儿的礼物是什么东西么？”

有这种说法？元敬真记不清楚了。元荀也知道岁月久远，不怪罪叔叔，一派欢乐地走了。可留在书房里的元敬越想越不是滋味，沉默了一会儿，忽然唤道：“启丹。”

贺启丹应声闪入房中——这六年来都是如此，除非遇上什么绝密的事情，贺启丹都在元敬最近的地方。

“九日后随我一同去福齐王府。”或许是身体与贺启丹熟了，元敬私下里也不喜欢对他称“朕”，“就骑我刚为你挑的那匹宝马，一定惹人注目。”

可贺启丹不答。

元敬看着他立在远处的身形，明白了其中的道理。

“过来，启丹。”元敬下令，贺启丹就过来；但看在元敬眼里，那也是逃了，逃到河的另一边躲着他去。

乖乖地过来，乖乖地给元敬拉着衣领舔吻上嘴唇，但一切都是冷冰冰的，如今的贺启丹，只为了一个名字，一切都变成冷冰冰的了。

元荀，这个名字这个人，他刚才不仅听见了，一定还看见了。

但元敬也知道，贺启丹不会不顾元荀死活地离开皇宫离开皇帝，除非皇帝不再是个皇帝……

“启丹，我在想，”就像贺启丹每次都装作不理会元敬的威胁一样，元敬也装作不理会贺启丹的冰冷，“若是现在福齐王叛了我，你是替我挡下刀剑，还是反手过来，直插我的心窝？”

元敬问时，不过心血来潮；可话一出口，他反倒害怕起来，一来害怕贺启丹选了后面那种答案，二来更害怕贺启丹为了掩饰自己的真心为了哄他开心选了前面那一种。

停了许久，贺启丹仿佛是在思考一般，漫长无比。元敬知道，不论在寝宫里贺启丹能与他荒唐到什么地步，元敬就是元敬，元荀就是元荀，贺启丹分得清楚明白，绝不会乱作一团。

“陛下。”贺启丹终于开了口，一上来就生疏的一个“陛下”，“陛下，启丹会为陛下战到最后一刻。”

呵，说得好听。

元敬展开平时一直紧绷着的面孔，难得冲着贺启丹笑了——明明是个正常的笑容，可含在口中就像个苦笑。

“好，说的好……”元敬松开了贺启丹的衣领，自己也立了起来，转向窗边，“启丹，我喜欢你这句话。可别食言啊！”

对，可别食言，毕竟这个日子近了。九天，九天一转眼就过去了。

 

先皇为元荀存在元敬这里的东西，元敬其实清楚得很，可一过十几年，他暂时不愿交给元荀了。可能他从元荀那里夺走的东西是多了些，但他终究是要还给元荀的，元荀现在要做的，只是耐住性子——元敬深知，只有磨好了性子，才能成长。

可元荀大概这么多年被元敬宠坏了，仍旧像个少年，不懂得什么叫做忍耐。福齐王生辰一到，当今圣上驾临王府，福齐王找来一群番族艺人耍着各色把戏，院落里的欢腾一阵接着一阵。等席间酒过三巡，府邸上的侍卫和番人齐刷刷地亮出凶器，有的控着陪席重臣，有的直奔上座的皇帝去，擒贼擒王。

但元敬不是孤身一人，他训了十多年的近侍们不是白养的，更何况他们有个领头的贺启丹。

贺启丹说，他会为他战到最后一刻，元敬听着，总觉得跟那些在帐中说的轻狂言语没多少区别，像是逢场作戏一般，也不管是真是假，毕竟那群近侍完全可以不用贺启丹这个队长的存在而战；而如今贺启丹从头至尾都站在元敬这边，让这福齐王府里的争斗，结束得异常迅速。

等看见被压上来的元荀，元敬才在心中暗语：姑且，信他吧……

“荀儿，你父皇将东西存在我这里，说要你二十岁生辰时给你，便是让我考验你。”元敬前面喝了元荀献上来的几盅美酒，没有毒性，但惹人微醺，眼下都不能正坐以整威风，“我琢磨着，若今夜你耐得住了，明日一早我便给你；若连今夜你都熬不过去，后面那四五十年的光景，你要如何撑下去？”

这倒都是元敬的心声。他自己不过坐了十多年，就觉得耗去半截性命，不找点办法找点乐子，肯定受不过来；现在看来，元荀的耐性连他都比不上，那以后又该如何呢？

可元荀毕竟还是年少了些：“皇叔，我听说父皇喝的药汤里常年溶着‘赤红谏’——您说这是母后疏忽，还是有人比我更耐不住呢？”

真是个孩子。“赤红谏”这种东西，一服就得用上十年，若真是元敬所下，哪里能说是耐性不好呢？再说那赤红谏的色味均有根据，他元敬对先皇的影响，还没大到这般程度，能让先皇面不改色十年如一日地喝下碗碗浅毒。元敬就看下面元荀神情，还是那副笑嘻嘻的模样，但眼中含着仇恨，那毫无来由的仇恨或许来自于种种流言，或许根本是什么人物费尽心机煽动起来的。

“荀儿，我只问你，是谁跟你说起赤红谏一事？”

“你不必管那是谁。皇叔，什么耐性什么考验不过是你的漂亮话，”元荀看来是被人毒害深了，这心里的弯曲，已经走不出来了，“荀儿晓得，谁坐上那个位置，都不会想让给别人——所以我自己来取便是！”

话音刚落，就见元荀指尖挤出如长针一般尖细的利刃，刹那间挑开了桎梏他手脚的侍卫的手臂，不顾身后一连串的惨叫，冲着元敬过来，对准了元敬心口就要狠狠一刀……

但那刀刃只划伤了元敬下巴——一只大手抓住元荀手腕，将它扳离元敬面前，不等元荀反应，夺过那把小刀，反扔到元敬手里。

“……贺……启丹……”“元荀，是你太急了。”

贺启丹，这就是你的“战到最后一刻”？元敬看着贺启丹束缚元荀，元荀不服，两人略有缠斗的模样，本应该为贺启丹信守承诺感动一番，可眼神中越发冷静，冷静得并不急于处置元荀，而是扔下这厅堂中鲜血淋漓的热闹，起身离了这间教人透不过气来的屋子。

在看见贺启丹出现在他面前的瞬间，元敬意识到，就算那些林林总总的东西终究是要还给元荀的，可就有那么一样，他元敬不想再还回去。

福齐王府是八年前才建起来的，院子里的那些树木，看上去有些年岁的，大多是从外面移来的；只有庭院西边的那一排桃花，开得粉艳艳的，元荀说过，那都是贺启丹七年前种下的。

七年，七年前桃花开的时候，那正是元敬来这里探访的时节。那时这院子里没有桃花也没有桃树，只有一个挥洒剑光的英俊少年……

“陛下。”元敬的手指刚要触到桃树的枝桠，身后就传来那个声音——是贺启丹。

“陛下，福齐王如何处……”“启丹，我七年前在这里看见有两个少年拿着剑柄嬉戏，心中煞是羡慕。如今陪我比上一段，如何？”元敬那语气，似乎醉醺醺的，贺启丹没有喝酒，闻到了，不禁皱了皱眉头。元敬也不等他回答，走过去抽了他腰间佩剑出来，拉开架势，不给他准备，直攻过去。

贺启丹明白了，旋身一让，手下得罪，从元敬腰畔摘下帝王的宝剑，用剑鞘将元敬的攻势挡了回去。

凛冽的光芒随着那剑出鞘，元敬看着有些痴迷，那剑，果真只有配上贺启丹才合适。只有皇帝才能操持的刀剑，如今放在贺启丹手中，在元敬看来，反而美上三分；若是别样物件，不知是不是也有这等效果？

两人不语，只战。元敬虽在宫里闷了多年，但早年也是随军出征屡建战功的，这十多年手上剑法是荒了些，但那血性还在，还没被殿上那层层叠叠的帷幕遮掩住，一有利器逼身，即刻锋芒毕露。与贺启丹这样的青年相斗，体力上确实勉强了点，可元敬愿意，愿意与贺启丹这个人搏命。

谁也不是皇上，谁也不是侍卫，剑与剑火光飞溅，擦出来的那些火花，到底算是剑的，还是算是人的？

贺启丹毕竟是近侍之首，不出一会儿，元敬就被逼到角落——一摸身后，已经是那排桃树了。

元敬要的，只是那分晓胜负的最后一击；不论赢的是贺启丹，还是他自己，拖得太久的话，就再没有意义了。

……一剑劈下，擦着元敬的脖子没入了桃树的枝干，巧妙地将他封在桃树与青年之间。

与此同时，元敬手上的那柄佩剑则被转了一圈，剑柄直抵上贺启丹腰腹要地。

这到底算谁的胜谁的负？元敬仔细分辨这种情状，终究没有定论，在心中默默叹息。可还没有多想，用剑将他按在树上的男人说道：“……七年前这里没有桃树，有个男人想悄悄看人比剑却没地方藏身，我就想，若我种上去一些，那人会不会就能常来这里，躲在我种的桃树后面，看个痛快？”

乍听这话，有些不合情理，但元敬听懂了。

“启丹，你从不想与我比试？”自从方才听元荀提到赤红谏，元敬心中翻倒多遍的可能又多了一种，可还没到一刻时间，贺启丹就要帮他甩脱这些无妄的念头。

贺启丹仍旧不答他话，如往常在宫中一般倔强。“我那时在想，那人看的是我，我一定能赢。”

原来是这么回事……原来是这么回事么？元敬与贺启丹同床了六年，将信将疑了六年，到如今，还是放不下悬着的心神，或许真如贺启丹说的那样，必须找棵树躲着藏着看着别人不要靠近，他才不会生出这么多的事端。

不理元敬心中百转千回，贺启丹覆上他嗫嚅着的嘴唇，压得近了些，元敬觉得那剑锋要陷进他的颈上皮肤中去，那剑锋还没贴上人血，就热得厉害。

而元敬手上那剑柄也像要捅进贺启丹身体中去一般深陷着，要将元敬身上心上的疑虑、惊惧、嫉恨全都倾泻到贺启丹身上，直捅进去。

只须等那一吻热烈起来，两只握着剑的手就会松开，任剑身躺在脚边；不多会儿连脚都离了地面，像两把剑似的挂在另一人腰间。

在元敬面前闹了一趟的元荀后来究竟如何，元敬并无所谓，他也知道，就算将那些从元荀身边拿来的东西都还给主人，只要给他留下这一个，他就觉得心上满当当的，或许就不会做些什么了。至于这一个贺启丹作何打算，只要元敬一天还端坐在皇帝的位置上，就一天不必担忧——贺启丹总会跟在他身边的，不用他夹紧身体，贺启丹也会跟在他最近的地方。

“……启丹，”元敬倚着树干，总觉得不大牢靠，抓着前面这个男人，又平添羞赧，犹豫间只能叫他名字，说些迫切的事情，“等以后……偶尔，只需偶尔，与我比比剑法……”

也不加点字让这话变成问题，元敬知道，这种时候说的话语，贺启丹必定不会违逆。

“遵命。”贺启丹感受得到元敬身上的不安，揽紧了他的腰身，不给他逃向树干的机会，“不必等到以后——现在不正比划着么？”

大约是元荀奉上的几杯好酒作祟，元敬一点气力都没有，只能奉上自己的身体，任贺启丹摆布。抬眼就见着元荀说的桃花，果是至美，绚烂得带着人气，看着看着，那心都蹦出身体，飞过图云河往西北边去了。

跂予望之一苇杭之的距离，谁能说清楚那究竟是狭窄还是宽广？

元敬如今看不见狭窄看不见宽广，也看不见那若有若无的河流，刚卸下的东西，刚背上的东西，都如同那花下的清香一般，同他一起躲进贺启丹的怀抱了。

 

终


End file.
